Dresser Surface
by HeavensBells
Summary: Laura and Rich have both been holding back for a long time, not allowing themselves to even begin to consider the possibility of actually acknowledging how they feel. It just gets too hard to hide the truth. My twist on the two. I own nothing.


**Dresser Surface**

"Rich", Laura whispered as her breath caught in her throat. How they ended up here in this position locked together was beyond her, embraced with her arms around his shoulders, his around her waist, her legs locked around him, her eyes looking up into his. But after everything they had been through together, she knew needed him badly. He had been there when no one else had. They had shared things. No one else understood. But it was more than that. They felt so right together.

Laura's word made Rich lose all sense of reality. He was in a dream, a fantasy, and he wasn't eager to come out of it. But he had to come out of it, this was wrong. He was married. Sure his wife wanted a divorce, but he should be trying harder, not here with _her_ doing this. But it was Laura that he needed. She was so beautiful and smart and despite being completely different from each other he felt that they just fit so well together. The chemistry was undeniable from the beginning, whether it was purely innocent from the start or not.

Laura moved her hips so that her nethers were grinding onto his wantonly. Every move sent shivers down her back.

"Laura", he moaned.

Every move she had made drove him further towards the edge and now he was over it. He was past the point of caring about the consequences of what they were about to do. He could no longer resist her. She was adorable, perfect to him. All the little things she did drove him mad with desire and he could finally admit it to himself.

He knew it was over with his wife, anyway, that there was no hope for them as a couple left. She had told him this many times, and yet she still denied that he was completely sane even though there was now proof that his "hallucinations" had been reality.

Rich lowered his mouth to Laura's and consumed her with his. It was like a fire had started. Hands clenching, grasping desperately for what they needed, the removal of clothing to reveal the carnal body in its chemical state of extreme desire and need through emotional reaction to love. Much trembling ensued, madly so. In Laura especially, as she was being swept away by the man she hadn't been allowed to notice until now.

She would never admit noticing the time that the ocean wind had flattened his shirt against every curve and line that made up the muscles and taut skin of his stomach and chest. Or his large shoulders and long, hard arms and every time he had put his arms around her in times of trouble. So many times they had thought they would die together.

He began torturously thrusting himself against her through their clothes as their mouths and hands and bodies moved together until she couldn't take it anymore she was practically soaked all the way through her jeans. Their clothes became meaningless items to be grabbed and clenched every which way with shaking hands until each garment met the floor, where they rightfully belonged tonight as their kiss deepened even more, and tasteful tongues came into play.

He lifted her from her underside onto the dresser behind her, causing her to be completely ready for him in every way. One more look in each other's eyes, and a kiss later and he thrust inside of her, causing her to throw her head back in the sheer pleasure of his largeness filling her up. He couldn't believe how good she felt, so good he couldn't think at all, nothing but electricity and love and sex flowing through his body as he thrust back and forth, slow but hard.

Each time he filled her up, he thrust so slow and so hard and deep, hitting her in exactly the right places inside her every single time, not letting up, so good she lost all control of herself. Overwhelmed by the feeling of it all, and the feelings flipping through her gut, inside her, in her chest, and everywhere, consuming her, she brought his head up and crushed her lips into his as their sex continued endlessly. His body was so perfect; she didn't want to stop touching it or running her hands up and down it. She nibbled at his lips and kept trying to meet his thrusts with her own, perched on the edge of the dresser, held on by none other than his matchless strength.

His hands continued clasping her body to his, travelling over her hips, reaching behind her and under her, clinging to her lower end, squeezing just the right spot to send her into even more pleasure than his largeness already gave her. He loved this way too much. So much he soon wouldn't be able to take any more. She drove him insane. He could not get enough of her. He palmed her breasts and they both trembled wildly from all the touching and thrusting. It was building. Growing. Winding. Soon it would burst, explode, and unwind.

His slow, torturous thrusting became more frantic, growing in intensity with every moment and movement. The feel of her inside, the bare feel of her, the pace, her body, her skin, her breasts, her legs and hair and her face. Oh, the expression on her face! It was so full of beautiful lusting, longing, passionate, ecstatic pleasure he just stared at it as he felt his release coming.

She could feel herself starting to come undone. Shaking violently in sheer ecstasy, the waves of pleasure, the pulses, the clenching of her walls began.

He felt them begin too, and it sent him completely over the edge of bliss. He felt his hot seed shoot out of him and expel into her, the bare feel of her.

As she shook and clenched, wave after wave of unbelievable orgasm shrouded her thoughts, her mind, her body and spirit. The feel of his bareness inside her, exploding with seed, bursting for her, filling her belly up with him as she felt the flipping pleasure erupting inside her abdomen as well as everywhere else, made her dizzy.

So tight and perfect a space for him and he rode out the feeling of it all, her walls clenching over and over again on him. One hand on her backside, and the other in her hair, he kissed her with an urgency of relief that would never let her go.

She met his kiss with equal fervor and longing, feeling so good and filled, twining her fingers in his growing brown curly locks and clinging there, clasping his legs with hers, still riding out the last waves, still trembling, she never wanted to leave this position. Ever. But it would have to happen.

He finally lifted her up with him, still inside of her, and carried her carefully to the bed, laying her down in the sheets, lying beside her and pulling her as close as possible, making her temple his domain with his mouth. Making her arm and her back tracing down to her hip and leg _his_ domain with his fingertips.

Shivers ran through her, but not the cold kind. Laura snuggled up to Rich and basked in how it felt to be loved by him. She could hardly wait for him to be ready again. She knew this was just the beginning.


End file.
